Captain America
Captain America is one of Marvel comics' most well-known characters. He previously fought Batman in the 36th episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Captain America. He also fought against Guile in the 4th episode of One Minute Melee's 3rd season. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Captain America vs. Alexander Anderson *Bigby Wolf vs. Captain America *Captain America Vs Big Boss *Captain America Vs. Blaze the Koopa *Captain America vs The Boss *Captain America vs Captain Britain *Captain America vs Captain Canuck *Captain America vs Captain Falcon *Captain America vs. Catherine *Captain America vs Cloud Strife *Composite Fictional Hitler vs Captain America *Captain America VS Dallas *Captain America vs. Deathstroke *Captain America vs Green Arrow *Captain America vs Guile *Jak vs Captain America *Captain America Vs Juri Han *King Bradley vs Captain America *Levi Ackerman vs Captain America *Link vs Captain America *Mecha Hitler vs Captain America *Nisa, Heroine of Justice vs. Captain America *Captain America VS Proto Man *Captain America vs. Pyrrha Nikos *The Riddler VS Captain America *Captain America vs Robocop *Rolento vs Captain America *Ruby Rose vs Captain America *Captain America VS Rudol von Stroheim *Captain America vs Sam Fisher *Captain America vs. Sayaka Miki *Captain America vs. Senator Armstrong *Captain America vs Soldier:76 *Captain America vs Solid Snake *Captain America VS Steven Universe *Captain America VS Wildfire *Captain America and Iron Man vs Batman and Superman *Avengers Battle Royale Completed Death Battles * Captain America vs. Albert Wesker * Bane vs Captain America * Captain America vs Commander Steel * Captain America vs. Mario * Captain America VS Master Chief * Steve vs Captain America * Soldier vs Captain America * The Joker vs Captain America With The Avengers * The Avengers vs Capcom Mascots * The Justice League vs The Avengers Possible Opponents *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Goliath (Gargoyles) *Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Khan (Star Trek) *Lady Shiva *Vandal Savage *Max Steel (Original) History During the second World War, a young man named Steve Rogers enlisted in the Strategic Scientific Reserve as one of the Allied Forces' first Super Soldiers to contend with Nazi Germany and its rogue science division Hydra. But an attempted assassination by Hydra results with the means to recreate the Super Soldier Serum lost with the death of its designer as Rogers leads SSR and the Howling Commandos against Hydra and the Axis Powers under the name of Captain America. But as the war comes to an end, an act of self-sacrifice results in Rogers being frozen before he was thawed in present day to continue the good fight as a member of the Avengers. Death Battle Info Background *Before transformation **Height: 5'4" / 1.6 m **Weight: 95 lbs / 43.1 kg *After transformation **Height: 6'2" / 1.9 m **Weight: 220 lbs / 99.8 kg *Both parents died early in his life *Won the gold metal in an art contest as a teenager *Was once mutated into "Spider-King" *Secretly a habitual car thief Abilities *Adept in all fighting styles *Master tactician *Multi-lingual *Proficient in all weapons, though he typically only uses his shield *Expert acrobat *Capable of chi manipulation *Can resist all forms of mind control *Proficient in driving all kinds of vehicles *Bench Presses 1100ibs *Runs a mile in 73 seconds Cap's Shield *2.5 feet in diameter, weighs 12 lbs *An unrepeatable combination of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium *Its Proto-Adamantium is even stronger than regular adamantium *Absorbs the full blow of any impact *Conducts neither electricity nor heat *Highly aerodynamic *Can only be damaged by tampering with its molecular bonding Feats *Survived being frozen in ice for 70 years *Can run almost 50 mph / 80.5 kph *Caught a tornado with his bare hands *Threw the Hulk off his feet *Jumps 20-30 feet high *Drops from airplanes at cruising altitute into water without a parachute no problem. Gallery Captain-america.png Captain America.png Marvel Comics - Captain America by asylumcomics.png|Captain America by asylumcomics Marvel Comics - Captain America throwing his shield.png|Captain America throwing his shield Rogers2016.jpg|Captain America for President What_If-_Vol_1_26.jpg Captain-America-250-1.jpg Videos Trivia * Captain America is the fourth-oldest character on Death Battle, debuting in 1941. * Captain America is the first combatant to face against a previous DEATH BATTLE! contestant that lost. * Captain America is the fourth Marvel comics character on Death Battle. * Captain American is the third Marvel character to face a DC comics opponent, the first being Rogue, the second being Spider-Man, the fourth being Deadpool, the fifth being Iron Man, the sixth being Hawkeye, and the seventh being Quicksilver. ** Both Captain America and Spider-Man faced Batman. The difference is that Spider-Man won and Captain America lost. * Captain America is the first Marvel combatant to lose a Death Battle, with the second being Beast, the third being Wolverine, and the fourth being Quicksilver. ** He's also the first Marvel character to lose to a DC character, the second being Quicksilver. * Captain America's sprite is taken from Capcom's Versus series and originates from 1995's Marvel Super Heroes, with recycled voice clips from Marvel vs. Capcom 3, done by Brian Bloom. * The "Secretly a habitual car thief" tidbit references how in a number of Captain America movies (such as the 1990 movie and Winter Soldier), he usually has to steal cars to get to certain locations. * Despite being killed by Batman in his Death Battle, Captain America appears again in Flash VS Quicksilver for no explained reason, and then just disappeared completely after the beginning of the fight. This could be due to the show having an anachronistic timeline, but this has never been confirmed. * Captain America is also the fifth Death Battle Combatant to be featured on The Desk of Death Battle hosted by Jocelyn the Intern herself. *In addition to his Death Battle and One Minute Melee episodes, Captain America also had cameos in the OMM episode Goku vs Sonic, and the DBX episode Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ninja Category:Mascots Category:Martial Artist Category:Super Soldiers Category:US Combatants Category:Military Combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Soldier Category:Warrior Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Team leaders Category:Completed Profile Category:Leaders Category:Avengers Member Category:Arch-Enemy Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters